1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to gear transmission devices, and particularly to a gear transmission device with a resilient connection between a driving gear and a driving shaft.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to adjust a camera of a video capturing device such as a video camera or camcorder, a driving gear of the video capturing device moves along a driving shaft of a driving assembly to engage with one or more driven gears. Generally, the driving gear is fixed to the driving shaft of the driving assembly, so that the driving gear cannot rotate relative to the driving shaft. When the driving gear engages with one of the driven gears, teeth of the driving gear are prone to interfere with teeth of the driven gear, which leads to the teeth of the driving gear striking against the teeth of the driven gear and can result in the teeth of the driving gear and/or the driven gear getting damaged or even destroyed.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described problems.